The design and manufacturing of furniture produced has until now been based on the designs and sales volume predicted by manufacturers. With production of the furniture based on the prediction of manufacturers, furniture that is produced in bulk is then stored in warehouses until a time that it is sold. This renders the supply chain, and associated working capital, inefficient requiring manufacturers, who produce goods in bulk, and retailers who sell direct to consumers to store the goods indefinitely until they are purchased by a consumer. In order to minimize the manufacturer or retailer stockpiling inventory, as in the current environment, an on-demand furniture manufacturing technology platform is needed.
Additionally, an on-demand capability in furniture manufacturing would allow a consumer to obtain unique pieces specifically designed to meet their needs. Currently, when a consumer is looking to purchase furniture, the consumer must take time to research each individual store that sells furniture to determine the model of his interest. The consumer must then determine whether the model he has chosen comes in the specific style, fabric or size of interest. If the model that he desires does not come in the style, fabric or size that he has chosen, the consumer is then left with a decision. He must either choose to purchase the model of furniture that he has found or forego the model in order to find another model that comes in the style, fabric and size that he desires. The fact that the consumer is unable to find the model or furniture design of choice because, for example, the required fabric is not available is undesirable to the consumer. An on-demand service would allow the consumer to develop a unique furniture model that is of his interest that can then be ordered from a manufacturer who operates using this on-demand manufacturing technology platform.